


The High School Reunion Ramification

by RileySavage7



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Back to high school, F/M, Fluff, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Amy is nervous about attending her reunion - Sheldon tries to be a good boyfriend.Takes place pre-break up, season 8.





	The High School Reunion Ramification

Amy stared blankly at the navy blue and canary yellow invitation in her hand. She always hated her high school's colours. As a matter of fact, she hated everything about that hell; even though she didn't believe in such a preposterous construct.

* * *

The knock on her door brought her back to the realm of the living. She let out a hopeful, breathy sigh as she let her boyfriend complete his ritualistic knock. Afterwards, she opened the door with a bright smile, even though the invitation she had received was still nagging at the back of her mind.

"Hi Sheldon, punctual as ever", she said and opened the door wider so his tall frame could enter apartment 314.

"Greetings Amy, I trust you're doing well. You didn't complain about anything during our weekly, mandatory Skype session, allotted to discussing any issues we may be facing", he said as he sat down on the couch. Amy joined him, keeping the distance as substantial as possible.

"Yes, I'm fine", Amy lied and fiddled with her fingers.

Sheldon, not always the best at reading facial expressions or body language, did notice something was different. He cocked his to the side and asked : "What are you not telling me, Amy?".

Amy looked up into his slightly confused blue eyes and swallowed deep. "I-I got this in the mail today". She picked up the invitation from the coffee table and handed it to Sheldon, who promptly took it and scanned over the piece of paper for a few seconds.

"Oh, now I see. You found this in the mail and realized that ten years had passed since your high school graduation and now you feel old. Classic female response to ageing. I read a recent study on…"

"No, Sheldon, I'm not worried about getting older", Amy said slightly annoyed. "It just brought back terrible memories of my high school days. Getting bullied by the popular and pretty girls, boys making disrespectful comments and… it's silly. Forget I said anything".

Sheldon nodded. "Very well. When are you serving dinner? I'm starving, woman", he said and took off the messenger bag from his shoulder.

Amy felt slightly dejected. On the one hand, she did tell Sheldon to forget about her sad ramblings, but on the other hand, she hoped that he could say something encouraging, something that made her feel better. Oh, who was she kidding? Sheldon will always be Sheldon. She had accepted him and she cared for him all the same. He wasn't going to change and she was done trying to change him. He was still around, still kept spending date nights with her and never forgot a birthday or anniversary (bless his eidetic memory). He was trying his best to be a good boyfriend.

Amy got up from the couch and washed her hands by the kitchen sink. "I made tuna casserole. I'll just heat it up again".

"Oh goody, I haven't had a home cooked meal since our last date night", he said and got up to sit at the table.

* * *

They ate their dinner like they usually did, in comfortable silence. But Sheldon noticed that Amy seemed different, distant almost.

"So are you going? To the reunion, I mean", he asked cautiously. It seemed like a sensitive subject to her and he didn't want to upset her, especially since she said she had a surprise dessert for him after dinner.

Amy readjusted her glasses, something she did when she was nervous.  
"I don't know. I kind of want to, but it's not like I had any friends or even acquaintances that I want to see again. I did like my science teacher, Mr Kelly. He was young, I had a little bit of a crush on him. No, going would be a bad idea".

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to go back. I never went to high school, but thinking about returning to my elementary school sends the odd shiver down my spine too. But Amy, you are a successful scientist, with a PhD from a fine institution, a career with the promise of many an award and… an average to good life".

Amy nearly teared up at Sheldon's speech. Yes, she possibly could have lived without the average life part, but the rest of it was as supportive and loving as Sheldon had ever been. She fought the urge to lean across the table and hug him.

"Thank you, Sheldon. That means a lot". She gave a genuine smile and Sheldon knew it was real because it made him feel the familiar burning sensation in his chest, that he once argued off as heartburn, but he ultimately knew was it was.

"It was nothing. If anything, I was merely stating facts". He intentionally escaped her eyes by focussing on the refrigerator door behind her.

"Maybe I will go. Partly because I want to show off my success, partly because some of my old teachers will be there and… because I want to show off my gorgeous, science god of a boyfriend". Amy smiled, eyes searching to find Sheldon's.

Sheldon in turn, swallowed hard at Amy's words. "You mean, I have to go with you?".

"Well, yes, but if you don't want to…", Amy felt the last bit of hope leave her body. Of course he wouldn't want to go with her, it was a terrible suggestion. And the way she had phrased it, gosh, he looked terrified.

"No, I… I will go with you. I mean, social convention dictates that the boyfriend accompanies the girlfriend to events such as these".

Amy's eyes lit up again. "So you'll go to the reunion with me?".

"Yes Amy, I will go to the reunion with you", Sheldon said, lacking enthusiasm, but offering half a smile.

Amy cleared the table of their plates and presented a vanilla ice-cream cake with frozen berries and chocolate sauce dizzle.

"Told you I had a surprise dessert for ya", she said with a smile as she cut Sheldon a slice.

"That's… it looks really nice", Sheldon said, trying his best to hide his slight disappointment.

He had thought, almost hoped, the dessert was a euphemism.

_________________________

"Oeh, look at you wearing a suit and looking like a grown man", Penny joked over a glass of wine. She and Leonard were snuggled up on couch, watching some obscure reality show.

"Penny, I see your good friend Merlot was invited again", Sheldon scoffs.

Penny just smiles and asks: "So, Sheldon, you and Amy gonna engage in any form of coitus tonight?"

Leonard almost spat out a mouthful of Mountain Dew he'd been drinking.

"That's a very inappropriate question, Penny, even for you. You know Amy and I have an intellectual relationship and that any and all forms of coitus is and will, for the foreseeable future, be off the table".

"So, foreseeable future, huh?", Penny asked. Just then, a knock on the door prohibits Sheldon from speaking. He walks in three long strides and opens the door.

In front of him stood Amy, dressed in a deep violet dress that covered just above her knee and sheer stockings with sensible heels. Her ensemble was completed by a dark purple cardigan.

"Hi, Sheldon", she said brightly.

"Hello", Sheldon held the door open wider and got out of the way so she could enter the apartment.

"Wow Ames, you look nice", Penny said as Amy entered the apartment.

"Thank you, Penny", Amy said and offered a smile to her bestie.

"Well, it's an hour drive to your school so… we best get going", Sheldon said, still standing by the door.

"Guess we're off", Amy said excited.

"Have a nice evening, you two", Leonard yelled out as Sheldon closed the door.

"But don't get too wild, it ain't the foreseeable future yet!", Penny exclaimed with a giggle.

_____________________________

Sheldon looked out the window as they drove in silence. He was nervous. He wanted to make a good impression since he knew Amy had been through some terrible experiences at the hands of her former classmates.

"Are you nervous?", Amy asked, almost as if she read his mind.

"Yes and no. Yes because I want tonight to go well, and no because I know you'll be fine".

Amy blushed at his faith in her. "Don't be nervous", she offered and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Both hands on the wheel, Amy", Sheldon admonished, but it just caused his girlfriend to giggle. He didn't understand her sometimes, well most times. She was an enigma. Maybe that's why he stayed; because he needed to figure her out.

___________________________

The gym looked nice, or at least better than Amy remembered. It had a 'night of stars' theme, but the tinsel was a bit overdone.

A blonde, slightly chubby woman walked up to Amy. "Hi, you forgot to take a name tag", she said jolly.

"Oh, Amy… Amy Fowler", she said unconvincing.

"Right! I see it now. You were our class valedictorian". The woman handed a sticker with her name on it.

"Thanks", Amy said and turned to walk away, Sheldon followed.

"That wasn't as bad as social situations go", he said encouragingly.

Just as Amy was about to answer, she spotted Lisa Katzen heading her way. She was still tall with an hourglass figure and natural red hair.

"Oh my stars, if it isn't Amy Fowler. It's been too long", the redhead said and looked at Amy from head to toe.

"Wow, Amy, you have not changed". She said it in a way that didn't sound very complimentary.

"Thanks, Lisa", Amy said and plastered on a fake smile.

"So whatcha been up to?", Lisa asked, eyeing Sheldon up and down. "And who is this?".

"Well, after graduating top of my class at Harvard, I pursued a career in neurobiology and now I'm working at CalTech. Doing important research in addiction studies".

"Yeah,yeah. How's this handsome fella?". Lisa eyed Sheldon again, who awkwardly looked at Amy, as if to ask for her advice.

"This my boyfriend, Dr Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon, this is Lisa Katzen".

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Lisa said and held out a hand.

Sheldon stared down at it, but didn't take it. "I don't like handshakes", he said perfectly polite.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Anyway, Sheldon and I have been dating for two years now, so…". Amy put her arm around Sheldon's waist. In turn he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer than they'd ever been.

"And you're a doctor? Wow, that's impressive".

"I'm a theoretical physicist with two PhD's. Amy has one as well".

Lisa narrowed her eyes for a few seconds, then started laughing. Amy and Sheldon looked on as if she had lost her mind.

"Nice… nice one Amy. You finally got one to play along, huh? All the fake boyfriends you made up all those years ago, now you have an actual phoney boyfriend. Bravo", she said and clapped bitterly.

"What? No, I'm really her boyfriend", Sheldon stepped up.

"Then why does everything you say sound so rehearsed?"

"Because I did practice what I was going to say tonight", Sheldon countered.

Lisa giggled. "Oh this is so sad. Even sadder than that time Amy send flowers to herself in the tenth grade".

"Listen here madam…"

"Sheldon, give it up. She won't believe you anyway", Amy said as a tear rushed down her cheek. She tightly clutched her handbag and hurried out of the gym.

Sheldon watched as she ran out, but didn't follow her just yet. "You're wrong. I am her boyfriend and I love her", he told the redhead.

"Right? In the eleventh grade me and my friends tricked Amy into getting a tattoo on her lower back. If you were really her boyfriend, you'd know what it is". Lisa looked Sheldon straight in the eye and he knew he was caught. Of course he hadn't seen Amy's bare lower back, although recently he'd been thinking about it more and more.

"Hmm, I thought so", Lisa said with a smirk and walked off.

Sheldon walked out of the gym and found Amy in the car, head cast downward. He could tell she was crying. He opened the passenger door and climbed in the vehicle.

"Amy… I'm sorry. It's all my fault".

Amy wiped the tears with the back of her hands. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's her. She's evil. She makes Voldemort seem like a teddy bear", Amy joked.

Sheldon offered a consoling hand and placed it on her knee. She gasped at the touch, but gave him a smile to show she didn't mind. On the contrary, she enjoyed the rare touch.

"You're more interesting and intelligent then they'll ever be", he said, squeezing her knee. "And more beautiful", he added shyly.

Amy looked up, eyes reddened and face flushed by tears. "You think I'm beautiful?".

"Yes, although right now…", he started, but decided to just comb back a few loose strands of her from her face.

"I'm sorry I'm such an emotional mess. I know you hate that".

Sheldon retreated back into his seat, hands to himself now. "Amy, I know you might think this is crazy and not very smart, but… let's go back in there".

Amy gave Sheldon a confused look. "What? Why would I do that?".

Sheldon turned to face her again. "Because I want you to at least have one good memory of this high school". Sheldon got out of the car and stood outside, waiting on her.

"Are you coming or not?", he asked.

__________________________________

At first Amy was nervous, but then she saw how confident Sheldon was being and she felt and odd, yet titillating sensation as he lead her back into the school. But they didn't go to the gym, instead, he lead her to a what looked like the science lab or chemistry class.

"Sheldon, what are we doing here?", Amy asked. Sheldon closed the door behind him and proceeded to walk towards Amy, who was beginning to feel flushed by her boyfriend's domineering nature. Oh, how she had temporarily abandoned her feminist tendencies.

"Well Amy… we're in an empty chemistry class in a high school. What do you think we're gonna do?"

Amy looked around. It was so dark. Sheldon hadn't turned on the lights and the only lumination came from the streetlights outside.

"Uhmm… I don't know".

Sheldon placed his hands on Amy's waist, slightly pushing her against one of the desks. "I know I'm no Mr Kelly, but can I kiss you?"

Amy gasped for a breath, then simply nodded her confirmation.

Sheldon slowly kissed her. It was chaste, nothing more than a usual date night kiss, but it was in a class room at her old school. It felt so naughty, so forbidden.

"Did you enjoy that?", he asked after he had ended the kiss, hands still on her waist.

"Very much so", Amy said shyly.

"Good", Sheldon said and let go of her. He walked towards the door, opened it and held it open for Amy to walk through, as she did, she noted nonchalantly : "You're so much better than a Mr Kelly… you're my Dr Cooper".


End file.
